


If you leave me now

by micchi



Category: Captain America
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>……复习间隙摸鱼……再也不想看到一个“税”字……<br/>其实写了另一个ABO开头，但总觉得AU的盾冬少了点味道，还是布鲁克林时期的小盾和吧唧哥哥好啦~~~<br/>我就是爱ABO我就是爱三俗咬我啊（滚啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky抱着一堆装满了土豆和廉价奶酪的纸袋，用肩膀撞开了门，又快速踢上，免得冷气灌进他们小得可怜的公寓里。他放下杂货，搓着冻僵的双手，体内深处的热火不停地涌上来，温暖了他僵硬的手指。他抹了把脸，深深吸了口气：屋子里都是Steve的味道，很淡，但比外头干冷的空气要好太多。Steve坐在客厅的炉子前，炉子里的火都快熄了。Bucky总是告诉他别老想着省煤、如果他冻出肺炎来他们更加负担不起，但Steve就是不肯听。这会儿他坐在那儿，一层又一层地裹着Bucky的旧衣服，冻得发抖、时不时对着手里干冷的颜料呵气。他接了份画插图的活儿，没名气的小画家能赚到的薪水不多，但总比没有强。天冷了码头上的活也不多，Bucky能带回的钱越来越少，他们总得活下去。

Bucky走过去往炉子里添煤、把火拨旺，然后紧挨着Steve坐下，冷冰冰的鼻尖贴着他的脸闻他的味道。这猫一样的举止把Steve逗笑了，侧过身体、伸出瘦弱得手臂试图环住Bucky的肩膀。他当然做不到，Bucky的肩膀比他宽多了、能将他整个人包裹进自己怀里，好像Bucky才是个Alpha似的。Bucky顺势挨着Steve躺下，脑袋舒服地枕着他的大腿，那大概是Steve浑身上下唯一还有点肉的地方了：“你还要画多久？”他懒洋洋地问，身体一点点热起来，连呼吸都带着温暖的甜浆果味道。

Steve的手指停顿了一下，放下了颜料盘和笔，开始梳理Bucky被冷风吹硬的头发。从Bucky一进门他就闻出来了，要不了今晚这家伙就要进入发情期了。从青春期开始Bucky的发情期就是三个月一次，十分规律。手指下的皮肤慢慢变得火热，Bucky安静地看着他，享受着这份温存，脸颊变得越来越红，在火光下看起来好看极了，是那种Steve永远调不出来的、充满了旺盛生机的美妙颜色。

“Steve……”他缓慢地说，低沉的声音在这种时候听起来格外诱惑。Steve低下头和他蜷缩在一起，把脸埋进Bucky的领子，闻着他好闻的味道。浓烈甜美的味道铺天盖地将Steve包裹了起来，他深吸了口气、希望自己别在这个节骨眼上哮喘发作：“老天啊，Buck，你真好闻。”

“你都那么念叨十几年了，”Bucky笑了出来，搂紧了Steve把他往火炉边带了带：“你自己也不差啊。”

Steve耸了耸瘦弱的肩膀。他闻起来像个Beta，连他自己的母亲（上帝保佑她在天之灵）都不相信自己的儿子竟然会是Alpha。可他就是，造化弄人。Steve早已过了为自己觉得可悲的阶段，他知道自己很幸运，他有过最好的母亲，现在他有Bucky，他不能要求更多，只不过偶尔，偶尔他也会忍不住希望自己能像个真正的Alpha那样和Bucky在一起，堂堂正正，而不是他身后一个影子。Bucky立刻就察觉到了他的沮丧，他把Steve搂得更紧了些：“Rogers，你是想那么干看着还是怎么的？”他语带调笑，却掩不住内心的关切。

 

Steve侧头亲吻Bucky的眼睛：“你这个混球，”他说，声音里满溢的全是爱：“把这个脱了。”

Bucky听话地脱下外套，他还想脱掉毛衣，发情期前皮肤变得额外敏感，那件旧毛衣刺得他很不舒服。Steve没让：“屋子里冷。”他说，手探进去抚摸Bucky的皮肤。他的手指有点凉，Bucky瑟缩了一下，很快就适应了Steve略低的温度。由于身体向来不好，Steve干不动粗活，手指上没什么劳动的痕迹，只有常年拿笔留下的一层薄茧子，贴着Bucky的皮肤滑动，感觉很舒服。他满足地紧靠着自己的Alpha，像猫一样哼起来，想要脱掉Steve身上那可笑的一层又一层包裹却又不敢。屋子里还不够暖和，对Bucky来说绰绰有余，搞不好却会冻死Steve。他侧过身体轻咬Steve的耳朵，夹紧他的腿，抓住他在自己腰间抚摸的手往自己长裤里探——他没半点矜持，和发情期无关，他就是想要Steve想要得发疯。

Steve笑了，干脆伸出双手去扯掉Bucky的裤子，两只手裹住他结实的屁股揉捏，他知道Bucky肯定已经湿了，他能闻出来。作为一个身体孱弱的Alpha他对其他Omega的味道完全没有任何感觉，却绝不会错过Bucky的。他紧靠着Bucky温暖的身体，似乎还是无法相信这么好的Bucky居然是他的，然后他的手指轻轻探进Bucky紧实的屁股之间：那儿就像他想象的那样一团濡湿，又滑又腻。

“Steve……”Bucky的声音像是在哽咽，脸颊红得似乎马上就要烧起来，又大又圆的眼睛也变得湿漉漉的，汗湿的卷发贴在额头上。他浑身贴着一层薄汗，皮肤在炉火下闪闪发亮，本能地往Steve身上蹭个不停，好像这就能席卷体内即将灼烤他的热焰。

“嗯……我在这儿呢……”Steve的呼吸也变得急促起来，没有哪个Alpha能面对这个毫不动情。他把Bucky搂得更紧些、恨不能把他捏碎揉进自己，两根手指已经滑进了Bucky的身体。Bucky发出一声满足的小小叹息，嘴唇贴上Steve的脖子。

昵地紧靠着他，比一旁的火炉要温暖得多。他的热度源源不断灌进Steve瘦小的身体，使得Steve一向苍白的脸也开始带了一点红晕。Bucky目光迷离地盯着他，抿着嘴唇，喃喃嘀咕着一些没人听得懂的呓语，手指钟爱地抚摸着Steve小小的脸。Steve已经把三根手指熟练地插进了他的身体，一点阻碍都没有。它们被Bucky的体液弄得湿漉漉的，在反复抽插中发出“渍渍”水声，在这狭小的空间里听起来又下流又挑逗。

Bucky不敢把Steve搂得太紧，他知道自己力气很大，常年在码头扛沙包锻炼出来的结实筋骨很容易就会伤到Steve，他觉得自己一身精力没地方发泄，Steve又迟迟不肯更进一步，他只能咕哝着不停地往Steve身上蹭、大腿夹着他的手腕，恨不能让Steve把整只手都放进去。他确定自己的手足够暖了，于是放心地把它们伸进Steve毛衣最里面，一根一根数着他的肋骨，想着Steve好像又瘦了，应该想办法弄点肉。又一波情热让他眩晕，他顾不上再想着照顾Steve，喘息着将手伸进了Steve宽松的裤子、握住了Alpha勃起的阴茎。Steve人长得瘦瘦小小、没有一点Alpha的样子，这地方倒还挺争气。Bucky握住了那沉甸甸的肉块，想要它立刻进到自己身体里来、想象着它成结的样子。他几乎是在哽咽了，理智如融入热锅的黄油，很快就化得半点不剩，只留下了取悦与享受的本能。

Steve气喘得厉害，心脏砰砰跳动、胸腔剧烈起伏。Bucky松开了手、搂着他抚摸个不停：“呼吸……”他用满含情欲与关切的声音颤抖着在Steve耳边一声一声地说：“呼吸……Stevie……求你了，快呼吸……”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve在黑暗中张开了眼睛，有那么几秒钟他有些分不清现实和梦境。屋子里慢慢亮了起来，外面似乎开过了一辆警车，红蓝的闪光和鸣笛将他拉回了现实。那之后房间变得很安静，他能听到浴室流动的水，能听到公寓外的石子路在车轮碾过时发出的细微声响。他喘息着，梦里Bucky的声音还未远去，他盯着自己的手掌心发呆，过了好几秒钟才意识到睡裤下的勃起。这早已不是1940年了，一次勃起不会要了Steve的命，也不会让他哮喘发作。他没心思去管它，而是像个真正的老年人那样翻身下床走进了浴室。他视力非常好，仅靠一点微弱的光线就能看清楚一切。他的公寓比过去大得多，设备也大都是全新的，冬天不缺热水，夏天也不会热得让人发疯。他有充足的空间放置各种喜欢的摆设，让自己活得真实些。可这会儿这公寓在一片昏暗中看上去那么冷冰冰地，远不比过去和Bucky共同生活时那狭小的空间要来得惬意温暖。

Steve弯腰把冷水打到脸上，他不知道梦见了Bucky几百次，他的Bucky已经“阵亡”了七十多年（在Steve眼前活生生地摔下了那列该诅咒的火车），可在Steve的梦境里他还是那么鲜活动人。Steve把脸深埋进掌心，然后缓缓睁开眼睛，Bucky的身影在刺入眼帘的光线中散去，他长叹了口气，知道自己今天晚上又别想睡了。拜血清所赐，就算三四天不睡觉他也撑得住，他慢慢踱回卧室，抓过床头柜上的一本以七十年代为背景的小说，调亮了灯，靠着枕头看了起来。他没能看上几页，隔壁卧室里就传来了一阵轻微的响声，如果不是Steve有着异常敏感的听力，压根就不会意识到那声音。他绷紧身体听了一会儿，下床走向隔壁的房间，轻轻敲了敲门。

门里一片安静，Steve试着转动了一下锁，门并没有锁，“咔哒”一声金属响动在静夜里分外鲜明。他把门推开一条缝，房间里很黑，床边的窗帘拉得严丝合缝，对面的窗帘则留下一条缝隙，窗与床之间端端正正地摆着一把椅子，发出声音的人就坐在那张椅子上。

Steve故意加重了脚步，他没忘记第一次自己试图叫醒对方时引发了多么强烈的自卫本能。那个人维持着标注的狙击手潜伏的状态，坐在椅子上，头向后，身体无意识地扭动着，似乎想要摆脱那张椅子却又无法做到。他穿着全套的制服、靴子系得结结实实，随时能跳起来进入战斗状态。

Steve轻叹了口气，坐在床上等着对方醒来：他知道他睡不久的，冬兵从不真正意义上地睡觉。

那双眼睛慢慢睁开了，比夜晚更黑暗深沉，有些茫然地望着Steve。

“你该去床上躺一会儿。”Steve说：“脱掉靴子好吗，会舒服点？”

冬兵似乎在思考、在判断Steve所说的是否算是个命令，他像电脑那样机械地判定这是个命令，于是低头用还在微微发颤的手指解开靴子的系带。Steve弯下腰去替他脱另外一只靴子，沉重的皮靴下裹着的脚踝又细又白，谁能想到这样的肢体蕴含着连超级士兵都难以招架的力量？他的手包裹住了对方的脚踝，裸露出来的那块皮肤在黑暗中看起来闪闪发光，让Steve的思绪不受控制地回到七十年前，他的Bucky还真正意义上地活着。

回忆切换到1942年一个很凉爽的夏日傍晚，那天Bucky不用去码头干活、Steve也很闲，他们都洗了澡，窝在消防梯上看落日。Steve靠着柱子，Bucky坐在他上方的台阶上，两条腿不安分地在Steve肩膀旁边晃来晃去，Omega的味道混合着肥皂的气味，闻起来香甜可口，Steve难得大胆地握住了他的脚踝、把它们拉到嘴唇边亲吻，在他圆润的关节处留下小小的痕迹。

眼前的身体是冰冷的，冬兵任Steve脱掉他的靴子而没有做出任何反应，他似乎逐渐接受了Steve的靠近，不再反抗或是试图伤害Steve，但他的身体依旧是紧绷的，随时处于防卫状态。

“Bucky……”Steve让这个名字滑出来，放开了冬兵的脚踝，握住他的手把他往床上拉：“来，睡一会儿。”

他们都知道这是徒劳，冬兵不睡觉，他是件武器，武器不需要睡觉，定期进行清理保养即可。

但冬兵还是听话地爬上了床，挨着Steve躺下来，身体紧绷，双眼直勾勾地盯着天花板，偶尔望向窗帘的缝隙，好像有谁会从那儿突破进来似的。

“我们很安全，”Steve轻声说：“没人会到这儿来，闭上眼睛，Bucky。”

冬兵闭上了眼睛，Steve的身体很热，快要把他给融化了。他的眼珠不安地转来转去，却仍然老实地按着Steve的“命令”闭着眼睛，他的手指抓着床单，大腿紧贴着Steve的，感觉到了对方胯下半勃起的器官，终于又困惑地睁开了眼睛，鼻子耸了耸，像是在辨别空气里渐渐浓郁起来的Alpha的味道。


	3. Chapter 3

“Steve……”冬兵轻轻说，仿佛不太确定那是Alpha的名字。Steve嗯了一声，冬兵又不吭声了，安静地躺着，后背紧贴着Steve的胸口，对方的心跳声鲜活有力、贴着他的脊背传遍了他的整个身体。他闭着眼睛，让自己整个人沉浸在黑暗中，Steve的心跳声、渐趋平稳的呼吸声，他的体温，他的气味，所有的一切让冬兵陷入了一种古怪的恍惚状态。他睁开眼睛，黑暗中这房间的一切看上去依旧那么清晰。他一遍又一遍检查各个方位死角，Steve说没人会突破这里，他该相信Steve吗？他不知道，他的脑袋就像笼罩这房间的黑暗一样混沌，不时有嘈杂的声音和支离破碎的画面闪烁来去。他吸了吸鼻子，空气里那丝属于Steve的味道变得越来越浓烈了。他认真地想着自己在什么时候感受过这个味道，他的头脑对此一片空白，身体却固执地有着自己的意识。冬兵又往Steve那儿靠了靠，小心翼翼、几乎是本能地向身后的热源凑过去。Steve的运动裤已经顶起了帐篷，他在睡梦中完全勃起了，那部位贴上了冬兵赤裸的大腿，感觉起来又坚硬又火热。

“Bucky”，冬兵想，那个名字，Steve给他的称呼，他可以成为Bucky，这一切都是属于Bucky的，也许他也可以拥有。对于身后那Alpha的渴求是一种他完全无法控制的本能，失去了强效的抑制剂、失去了定期的清理和编程，他对此全然无措，像个第一次摸到枪管的孩子，甚至不知道该把自己的手放在哪里。他在Steve的怀里转了个身，小心不要吵醒Steve，这会儿他和Steve面对面了，他在黑暗中打量Steve的睡脸：下颚要再小一些，这个念头不知怎地闯入了他的脑海。他伸出手去抚摸Steve的脸，放任自己沉浸在那些散碎的杂念中：脸要尖细很多、眼睛显得更大，金色的头发倒是一样的，窄小的肩膀和眼前这宽阔的、能把他整个人包裹住的肩膀完全不相符合。冬兵觉得很困惑，但他想起了之前潜入展馆时所看到的资料，意识到他脑海中那个模糊的形象一定是Steve曾经的样子——这很合理，相较与“美国队长”相处的短暂时光，他当然应该会对那个自小一起长大的布鲁克林小子印象更深刻一些。这份他尚不明白的情感早已深刻进他的脑海，经历了七十年风霜岁月依旧植根于他内心深处，在这个万籁俱寂的晚上，它们像溪水涌出岩缝，一点一点灌溉着冬兵空旷的回忆。

他睡不着，身体越来越燥热，身后传来的热度也越来越让他烦躁。他的眼睛还紧闭着，身体却止不住地颤抖，这一切感受对他来说太陌生了，他紧靠着Steve不敢动、不敢发出声音，甚至不敢大声呼吸，他想要离开这张床，却又本能地割舍不下身后的温度。

Steve醒了，他本来睡得不是很熟，一醒来就意识到了自己的勃起顶着冬兵的大腿。他尴尬地向后靠了靠，拉开两人之间的距离，但他的脸还贴在冬兵颈后，很快就意识到了冬兵的腺体正在散发出特殊的味道：和平时不同，并不强烈，但非常好闻，让Steve想起七十年前他和Bucky一起度过的每一个美妙无比的发情期。冬兵的身体很僵硬，Steve有点担心，他试着让自己别去吸入太多那个味道——他的自控力在Bucky面前向来不怎么牢靠——“你还好吗？”

冬兵没回答。Steve下床到厨房去倒了一杯冷水，又回到了卧室，冬兵还是保持着他离开时的姿势，但他的眼睛张开了，湿润、空洞，双手紧绞着床单，几乎将那可怜的棉织物完全撕裂。

Steve在他身前坐下，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：“Bucky，喝点水。”

冬兵连眼睛都没张开，就着Steve的手一口气喝掉了那杯水，那并不能让他体内的灼热得到半点缓解，他知道这意味着什么，他终于睁开了眼睛。

Steve拧亮了床头灯，冬兵的眼睛又在光线刺激下半眯了起来。他的金属手指因为过度用力而发出细微的摩擦声，目光迷离地看着Steve。他的脸很红，身体在源源不断地散发出热力和美妙的气味。Steve花了很大的控制力才让自己不至于像过去那样黏在Bucky身上、恨不得二十四小时都嵌在他身体里。自从找回对方后，Steve并没有像过去那样对待冬兵。尽管所有人都猜到Bucky Barnes就是他官方资料里那个讳莫如深的“无名伴侣”、“神秘配偶”，但Steve并没有顺从他自己的Alpha本能。不管承认与否、介意与否，七十年的分离已经横隔在他们之间，Steve无法像过去那样坦然地重新开始，不能在冬兵如此破碎、甚至不记得发生在他们之间那美好的一切时在他身上加诸又一道束缚。

冬兵的呼吸变得急促，双手绞着皱巴巴的床单，本能地盯着Steve——Alpha的味道让他觉得舒服，却也让他身体里的火焰燃烧得更加凶猛了。他知道这是怎么回事，他失去了记忆、头脑里一片浑噩，却还保留着基本的常识。他知道自己和Steve的属性不同，就像他记得如何用刀叉进食、如何保养一把狙击步枪，但他并未从Alpha的气息中读出欲望，至少Steve此刻并没有什么很强烈的欲望。冬兵很困惑，他不多的记忆碎片中，那瘦小的Alpha有时候是赤裸的、依偎在他双腿之间，手指懒洋洋地在他还湿润着的后穴里抽插。从那些模糊的残影中他能判断出Steve是自己的Alpha，至少曾经是，但他想Steve大概已经改变了。

七十年足够横跨一个普通人的一生，有谁能够数十年如一日坚持只秉持一个信念、只深爱一个人呢？更何况冬兵深知自己已经不是过去的Bucky Barnes。那个爱说爱笑、有着一双漂亮的眼睛的布鲁克林小伙已经坠落在深谷、长眠在雪山、深刻在Steve的回忆里，留下来的只有一个躯壳，一个残影，装载了一些支离破碎的回忆，背负着七十年的罪恶和血债。他看着Steve，无助地眨了眨眼睛，最终轻声说：“有……那种药吗？”

Steve犹豫了一下，接着伸手去轻轻抚摸冬兵满是汗水的额头：“等一会儿，我马上回来。”

他穿上鞋子、抓起钱包出了门。七十年前那些小药片昂贵、限量供应，一度比酒水都要紧俏。拜现代化的科技和大规模的批量生产所赐，现在它们变得廉价、随处可见，并且有很多品种和口味可供选择。Steve压下内心深处的渴望，快步跑到街角的药房去买抑制剂。他不确定给冬兵这个是不是个好主意，刚带他回来时  
那些医生曾警告过Steve，冬兵身体里有大量抑制剂的残留，这些药物成分简直是一部Omega抑制剂研发史。他们告诉他最好别再试图标记，因为冬兵很可能根本无法承受那些。Steve不知道抑制剂是否会对他的身体造成更糟的影响，毕竟这是冬兵自回归以来第一次显出发情的征兆。他攥着那个小小的瓶子一步一步往家的方向走，远远地看着窗外透出来的昏黄灯火，Steve停下脚步看了一会儿，接着飞快地跑上了楼。

 

房间里的香气比刚才要强烈得多，那味道就像七十年前的Bucky：那时候他躺在他们那间小破公寓的床上，一丝不挂、嘴角翘起，沉浸在情热的余韵中，看着心猿意马地用画笔描绘自己的Steve。还有一次是在前线的战壕外，在一次小规模胜利之后，他们远远地躲开其他的士兵、挖了一个小小的散兵坑，在那里鬼混了一整个下午。当时Bucky的嗓子都沙哑了，裹着Steve的外套，两条赤裸的腿还不听话地不停往Steve身上磨蹭，而Steve的手指完全离不开他湿漉漉的大腿。

冬兵安静地、听话地躺在床上，毯子已经被丢到了一边，他身上只穿着一条运动短裤，胸口起伏着，在昏暗的灯光下盯着天花板。

Steve刻意让自己别去看他短裤中间的勃起、不去闻充斥整个房间的湿润的、满是情欲的气息。他去厨房去倒了一杯水，拿着药片回到房间里，在冬兵床边坐下：“把这个吃了，Buck，很快就会有效果的。”

冬兵坐起来接过药片吞下，却没喝那杯水。他回避着Steve的视线，气恼地盯着自己双腿之间、等着那一波又一波的浪潮平息下去。他能够感受自己的后穴正在不断地分泌出液体、变得柔软湿滑，本能地渴求一个Alpha的插入和占有，但他也知道他不会得到那个，不会从Steve这里得到，不再会了。他不知道自己对此该作何感想，他甚至不能明确地分辨出太多的情感，但他懂得期待和失望之间的差别，他不需要提醒自己这具躯壳里装着的已经不是那个叫James Barnes的、Steve深爱的灵魂。他咽下喉间的苦涩，翻了一个身拉起毯子裹住了自己。Steve想要爬到床上把他搂在自己怀里，或者任性一次，依偎在他怀里，就像过去那样，靠着Bucky又宽又坚实的肩膀睡着，把整个世界都彻底忘掉。但他知道自己不能那么做，他残留的控制力不多，他伸手摸了摸冬兵潮湿的头发，起身离开了房间。

冬兵连动都没动一下。

Steve回到自己房间的浴室，他嗅着空气里若有若无的香气，一只手无意识地按上了胯下肿胀的勃起：他很少做这个，他精力旺盛，但大多在工作中发泄出去了。剩下不多的私人时间里他不是用来休息就是用来照顾Bucky，性成了积压在脑海角落里的灰尘，可有可无。七十年前刚注射血清那阵子则完全不同，那时他刚救回了Bucky，几乎失去Bucky的恐惧和想要证明什么的急切心情与旺盛的欲念混合在一起，现在想起来要不是当时Bucky经历过的那些试验大大增强了他的体能，光是和美国队长高强度的性爱就会要了他的半条命。可那时候Bucky总是笑着纵容Steve胡来，在帐篷里，在远离众人的战壕里，在小酒馆后污秽的后巷。那时候他们并未正式注册登记，在布鲁克林时一切对他们来说无关紧要，而到了战场上，“美国队长”的形象成了军方要维护的首要对象：那个年代未登记就与一个Omega结合并不是什么光彩的事情，他们要求Steve把他和Barnes中士之间的事情隐藏起来。Steve从未妥协，他不从不觉得和Bucky之间的事情会给自己带来什么威胁，妥协的是Bucky，他们还差点为此吵了一架。

Steve总是坚定地告诉所有警告他“保密”的人，他不认为承认自己有一个伴侣是多么大不了的事情，毕竟他们正在流血奋战，为的就是保护每个人的自由意志。但Bucky总是那个担心的要命的人，他习惯了照看Steve，不能容忍一点危险或可能的威胁。最终他说服了Steve，白天里他们保持恰当的距离，在所有人面前规规矩矩，可到了晚上，到了只属于他们的帐篷里，世界隔绝，障碍远去，留下的只有他们之间火一样的热情。他们那时候用不多的时间折腾彼此，在情与欲的间隙絮絮叨叨对彼此诉说着总有一天会实现的未来，谈论着他们在当时来说不算太遥远的梦想。那时候他们总觉得战争会结束，他们还年轻，局势很乐观，他们会有着无限的未来。Steve早就决定等他们一回到布鲁克林他就会和Bucky结婚，他有一个模糊的计划：他们会结婚、有很多小孩，一辈子腻在一起，吵吵架，跳跳舞，谈论他们在战场上的往事，天年将尽时紧握双手拥抱命运，他只是没想到他们从未等到那一天。为了那场战争流血牺牲的人，甚至没有机会亲眼见到他们的胜利。

 

Steve闭上了眼睛，他从未如此感谢过自己的记忆力，那时的Bucky的一切如此鲜活，在他回忆中栩栩如生。他们挤在那张破旧狭小的行军床上，Bucky枕着他，笑嘻嘻地扯着他的衣服扣子。他们身上都满是尘土但没人在乎，他们筋疲力竭却依旧如此渴望彼此，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，Steve甚至不需要润滑就能将自己深深插入Bucky：他那么湿，流出来的液体打湿了他自己的裤子和Steve的大腿。他咬着Steve的肩膀不让自己发出半点声音，手指深深陷进Steve腰侧的肌肉，两条长腿紧紧地绞住Steve的腰不让他离开、想要把他更深地压向自己。身体记得那又湿润又紧致的美好触感，Steve放任自己去回味那些，Bucky的气味，Bucky的亲吻，Bucky给他的那么深、那么多的爱。

 

他射在自己手里，匆匆洗掉手上的精液，Steve有些无力地低头靠着洗手间的镜子。冰冷的镜面贴着他火烫的脸，他不停用冷水泼自己的脸，打散那些关于Bucky的绮思。

Bucky回来了，如此破碎，如此冰冷。Steve从未刻意比较，他深知冬兵与Bucky的差别，他们是一个人，却又截然不同。他不在乎那个，他只在乎Bucky还活着，并为此深深感谢他坚信的神明。他只是不确定自己需要花多久来将那完全破碎的灵魂重新拼接完整。他冲了一个冷水澡，确认自己体内因为Bucky而燃起得欲火已经平息，然后悄悄走回了Bucky的房间。门虚掩着，Bucky背对着门的方向躺着，似乎是睡着了。药片的效果很快，他闻起来不再那么诱人，但房间里依然留下了一些残余的香气，刚好被超级士兵无比灵敏的嗅觉系统捕捉了。Steve深深地、近乎贪婪地呼吸着那美妙的气味，然后强迫自己轻轻关上了门。

他不知道那瞬间，冬兵的手指更紧地绞住了床单，然后用毯子裹住自己，滑入黑暗深处。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve和冬兵坐在一家咖啡馆里，Steve脸上还贴着一块很大的创可贴，冬兵的脖子上有条看起来像是擦伤的伤口。那伤口昨天要严重得多，但今天已经几乎痊愈了。他体内注射的血清没有Steve的见效那么快，但依旧以一种诡异的方式运行着，让他挺过了七十年前的坠落以及之后不间断的冷冻。现在那些没人能弄懂的化学成分正在冬兵体内工作，一点一点治疗他受的伤，它们神秘地运作着，让他变成了一个足以和美国队长并肩的超级士兵，却无法治愈他破碎的头脑。

尽管如此，医生们依旧告诉Steve冬兵的状态已经很稳定了，他们甚至建议Steve多带他出来参与社会活动，他们认为融入现代社会能够更好地帮助Barnes中士找回自我。这也就是为什么Steve会在结束上一个任务后的第二天带冬兵来这家咖啡厅。咖啡厅藏在街道的角落，这个时间段没什么客人。咖啡厅提供很不错的咖啡，还有各式新鲜的烘培点心，老式的砖墙和装饰有些四十年代的风格，让Steve想起他过去会和Bucky常去的一家店。那时候他们负担不起零食或是现制的咖啡，但他们仍时不时去那家店转转，就只是闻闻新鲜面包的香气。在那个物资极度匮乏、所有食物都要限量供应的年代，Bucky总是有办法给Steve弄到还算新鲜的吃的。他那时在码头和杂货铺做两份工作，像个Alpha一样拼命努力赚钱，Steve总觉得自己亏欠他太多，但Bucky则总是嘻嘻笑着敲他的头，在他耳边亲亲热热说“Rogers，你要是再用点力气想东想西的，这个小脑袋瓜就要炸开了，别傻了”。那份回忆让Steve的心温暖起来，他看着对面坐着的冬兵，对方好像挺喜欢这儿，他看上去像极了过去的Bucky，只是更沉默安静，并且留着Bucky从未尝试过的长发。出门前他用一条就橡皮筋随手把头发拢了起来，套了一件Steve的连帽夹克。这件肩膀稍微有一点点宽，长长的袖子很好地掩饰了他的金属手臂，凌乱的碎发和宽大的夹克让冬兵看起来没那么冷冰冰的，Steve不自觉地盯着他的耳朵出神，想要伸出手去整理那些凌乱的发丝，但他只是端起咖啡喝了一口，对冬兵露出一个满足而温和的微笑。

一个有一头红褐色头发、身材娇小的Omega服务生走过来，红着脸、双手紧捏着菜单望着Steve，她鼓胀的胸脯前挂着的名牌上写着“Mary”，“我能和你要个签名吗？”Mary问，好像说出这句话用尽了她平生的勇气似的。

Steve仍然不太习惯这个，战时总有大批的姑娘争先恐后想要亲吻美国队长，可Steve依旧只不过是那个来自布鲁克林的小子，会因为漂亮姑娘的注视而面红耳赤、完全不知道该如何与她们搭讪（他也不想和她们搭讪，Bucky才是那个喜欢撩拨女孩子、逗得她们咯咯笑的人，可是每次他都只跟着Steve回家）。七十年后，人们对他的喜爱并没什么变化，Steve礼貌地笑了笑，拿过笔，在她递来的花俏的小记事本上写下自己的名字，还画了一个咖啡杯。

Mary向他道谢、接过本子跑回员工区，那儿还有其他员工，她们一起冲着Steve的方向窃窃私语。这有点失礼，Steve能清楚地听到她们在谈论自己、并鼓励Mary来向自己要电话号码。他知道冬兵肯定也听到了，毕竟他们的感官都远超常人。他有点尴尬地咳嗽了一声，要是过去Bucky肯定会开几个小玩笑、逼着Steve去和那些姑娘（极少数时候是一些腼腆羞涩的Omega男孩儿）搭讪，要是Steve真的那么干了，他又会想出一些点子来报复。Steve仍记得有一次自己真的去和一个褐发姑娘谈话，就只是为了让Bucky闭嘴，况且她笑起来的样子有点像Bucky。结果那天晚上Bucky把他按在他们那张小床上不让他动，吸他的阴茎仿佛那是什么美味的糖果似的。完事后他把累得气喘吁吁的Steve紧搂在怀里，愤愤不平地说着“就应该哪儿也不让你去，把你关在家里”之类的傻话。Steve用自己的下巴蹭他的腺体，对他这无理的嫉妒感到好气又好笑，同时又很享受这样被Bucky独占的甜蜜感觉：这世界上有那么多优秀的Alpha，Bucky却只想要他这个半吊子。

冬兵偏着头，手指在咖啡杯上不规律地敲打，好像完全没把这些放在眼里似的。Mary很快就走回来了，她没说话，红着脸在Steve面前放下一份肉桂卷，下面垫着的餐巾纸上写着一个电话号码，她充满希望地看着Steve，在与他对视之前逃离，员工区又传来一阵笑声。

Steve尴尬得要命，他没动那个肉桂卷，仿佛那是颗随时会爆炸的炸弹。

冬兵看到了电话号码，他盯着那串模糊的数字，似乎在思考着什么。墨水在餐巾纸上晕染，字迹变得有些难以辨识了，他伸出左手抽出餐巾纸，员工区那儿传来一阵诧异声，冬兵似乎终于意识到这意味着什么——他想起了一些模糊的片段，他，或者说，James Barnes，在那些隐蔽的小酒馆里，和许多人，男人，女人，Alpha，Beta，交谈，用即使在现在来说也多少有些轻佻的态度。那个年代没有私人电话这种东西，但他会收到一些小纸条，写着时间、地址，总有些开放的、不想负责的Alpha想找些轻松的乐子。James总是笑着收下那些纸条再把它们统统扔掉，冬兵觉得自己不应该扔掉这个，他转头看了看那个服务生，他不知道该如何判断，他感受不到Omega的吸引力，但他想Steve大概会喜欢。她看起来不错，不像是个一身血债的杀手，肯定也没有一条吓人的金属手臂。他把餐巾纸递给Steve：“你应该打电话给她。”

Steve一愣，并没去接那张餐巾纸：“我不需要。”他轻轻说，伸出手从冬兵手里抽出那张餐巾纸，把它折好放在肉桂卷下。他不想显得太粗鲁，但现在他真的没心情讨论这张餐巾纸：“我们该走了。”

冬兵点了点头，但他趁Steve不注意的时候把那张餐巾纸再次拿起来，并且把它塞进了外套口袋，这是Steve的外套，他总会找到这个号码，那时候他就可以打给她。

Steve应该得到最好的，冬兵想，望着前方Steve的背影。

他看起来那么高大，肩膀宽得像是能承受整个世界的重量，金发在阳光下闪闪发光。

在冬兵的脑海里，这身影和记忆中那个小小的、瘦弱的Alpha重合了。他快步跟上Steve，手指紧紧攥着口袋里的电话号码。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve在打沙袋，冬兵坐在他身后不远的敌方休息，手里握着一瓶水。Steve打得很用力，仿佛那不是个无辜的沙袋，而是个真正的敌人。地板上躺着已经被他打坏的其他三个沙袋。冬兵不知道Steve已经打了多久，今天是个休息日，早上起来后Steve提议来锻炼一下，他同意了，因为他知道自己也想不出什么度过休息日的点子。他去练习射击前看到Steve挂起了一个沙袋，而当他回来时这个区域已经一片凌乱了。他专注在射击中，完全忽视了时间，他看着Steve的背影，起先完全是从战术角度分析Steve哪一拳的角度不够完美、没有用上全力。很快冬兵就分析完了Steve的模式，他发现Steve出拳完全没有一点规律或是攻击性，他思考了好一阵子，用他那现在不够敏锐的头脑得出了一个结论：Steve不是在练习，而是在发泄。

他不知道Steve需要发泄什么，他看起来总是那么快乐，总是温和地对自己说话，不会动手打人、也不会大喊大叫地情绪化。他认真地回忆了一下，发现自从他们上次出去喝咖啡后，Steve就一直是这种状态，仿佛是在压抑着什么，而冬兵不喜欢Steve这么紧绷绷的。

他肩膀上背负了太多的东西，从过去到现在，从未卸下。冬兵不知道自己能帮他什么，但他觉得自己很乐意帮Steve分担一些重量。他想起了被他偷偷带回家的那个电话号码——后来他又穿了一次那件外套，从口袋里找到了被洗成一团又被烘干机烤硬的残渣，Steve显然从未注意过那张餐巾纸。

冬兵不知道该怎样做能让Steve快乐起来。他仍旧不记得太多过去的往事，也没有完全恢复成Bucky，但“让Steve快乐”仿佛是他植根内心深处的本能，就像是他的坐标原点，无论时间或空间如何变换，这本能总是残留在那里，甚至超越了他对自我的认知。他僵硬地坐着，看着Steve一拳又一拳地砸着那个摇摇欲坠的沙袋，努力地想着有什么能让Steve放松一下，最后他站起来、走向了Steve。

Steve知道冬兵在看自己，对方专注的视线并不能让他好过些，甚至完全是在给他火上浇油。他不知道该如何表达这个，他是个正常的、无论体能还是体力都远远超过其他同类的Alpha，他有渴望，有肉欲，有情感。工作忙碌的日子里这些情绪都能够在战斗中得到足够的发泄，可最近这段时间他有些太清闲了——Steve不会为世界的安宁而抱怨，他只是默默地打坏了一个又一个的沙袋。和过去的伴侣朝夕相处对他的状态没有任何帮助，他不能像过去那样对冬兵为所欲为，他看着冬兵在自己面前毫无戒备，只能拼命控制自己的双手。Steve一想起过去七十年里他的Bucky遭遇的一切，就觉得自己没办法再对他做什么，他只想让Bucky轻松、安逸、随心所欲地开始新的人生，如果那意味着他不再拥有Bucky，Steve想自己大概也能做到。他听到了冬兵的脚步声，刚想回头看看对方，冬兵的手已经扳上了他的肩膀：“我来陪你练习。”他说，声音很低，非常沉稳。

Steve愣了一下，随即点了点头，扯掉了手上的纱布。单兵作战他鲜少遇到对手，上次和冬兵对打还是在那艘被毁掉的航空母舰上，他们俩各有状况，棋逢对手，Steve勉强算是小胜，冬兵也让他付出了不小的代价。他怀念过去和Bucky闹着玩比划的那些小游戏，他们总是比划着比划着就滚到床上去，一开始时Bucky舍不对对他动真格的，后来就变成他舍不得对Bucky使出真本事了。他不确定他该不该和冬兵练习，就他目前的状态来说这实在不算是个好提议，但Steve太想念过去他可以肆无忌惮地碰触Bucky的日子了，哪怕只是一点点肢体接触也好过这活生生的煎熬。他看着冬兵的身体，冬兵穿着Steve的旧汗衫和运动裤，身上没有带任何武器——他不需要，他本身就是武器。

他们对视了几秒钟，然后冬兵率先发动了攻击，左手臂用一个巧妙又刁钻的角度困住了Steve，右手对他展开了攻击。冬兵打得很用力，但也很小心地控制着尺度，他知道该用什么样的力量才不会伤害到Steve、又能让他们两个都得到充分的发泄。他不会再伤害Steve了，当他想起回忆里那个瘦小的、总是温和地微笑的金发Alpha后他就明白自己永远没办法下手伤害眼前这个大个子。Steve用和他对等的力道反击，他们俩个都是近身搏斗的行家，彼此周密地算计着对方可能的攻击方式并予以技巧十足的反击。这就像是一场千载难逢的搏斗课程，两个超级士兵互相对打，他们的身影像两条闪电飘来荡去，填满了这间空旷的练习场。攻击越来越没有章法，随着肾上腺素的飙升，他们的气味逐渐散发出来、在炽热的空气中缠绕住了彼此，像是一道又一道柔丝，当Steve反应过来时他已经被牢牢地困在了这个巨大的茧中，他们一起织成了这个茧，深陷其中、甘之如饴。

冬兵也意识到了这个状况，他的攻击慢了下来、不再肆无忌惮地用腿攻击Steve了，他并没有想到一场练习会让他们两个都性欲高涨，恨不能立刻扑倒彼此。他的双眼紧紧盯着Steve快速移动的身影，嘴唇抿得成一条直线，看起来很委屈。从前在发情期抱怨Steve花太多时间做没必要的准备时Bucky总会露出这个表情，他们都知道那表情会让Steve失控，从无例外。但这会儿冬兵并非有意引逗，他甚至都不记得过去那些甜蜜的、只属于他们两个人之间的事儿了。关于Barnes中士与美国队长之间暧昧的一切绝不会出现在那些铺天盖地的美国队长生平传记里。冬兵丢失了过去，这一切就成了Steve一个人背负的回忆。

Steve停下了动作，站在距离冬兵几步远的地方，深深地呼吸着空气里漂浮的信息素，胸口剧烈起伏，心脏几乎要跳出胸腔了。他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着冬兵，欲望就像是久旱的丛林，只要一点火星就会掀起一片燎原烈火。

冬兵站在他对面，不知所措，拿不准是该继续还是该离开。Steve望着他的眼神很热、很熟悉，Alpha的味道让他本能地想要服从，那是他从未在Steve这里感受过的。

忽然间他明白了，Steve一直压抑的东西是什么。他的手握紧又松开，重复了好几次，然后无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

“Bucky……”Steve呼吸粗重，他就要失控了，只差那么一点点……他仿佛看到火星降临到他这片干涸的原野之上。他的目光牢牢地黏在冬兵身上，冬兵的脸，冬兵的肩膀，冬兵的腹部，冬兵的腿，他巡视着它们仿佛那是他的领地，从某种意义上来说那的确是，Bucky Barnes确实是属于他的，而他也属于对方。

冬兵深吸了一口气，走向了Steve。一步，两步，他能够听到Steve的心跳随着自己的脚步逐渐加快，他笔直地望着Steve的眼睛，身体放松，脸颊发热，他知道自己要做什么、知道怎么样才能让Steve放松快乐，他感觉到自己僵硬的身体在Steve的注视下慢慢变得柔软，他从未想过要现在这样臣服，他来到Steve面前，他们之间距离很近，鼻尖相碰触，呼吸着彼此强烈的信息素气息，他轻轻开口了：“Stevie……”他说，声音很柔软，一点不像那个来自冬日的士兵。Steve紧绷得像座雕像，眼前的冬兵太像七十年前的Bucky，有那么一刹那他几乎以为过去的一切从未发生，自己只不过做了场太久的噩梦，而他的Bucky刚刚叫醒了他。

冬兵在他面前跪了下来，仰着头看着Steve的脸，下颚乖巧地贴着Steve的胯下，目光又柔顺又安详。

Steve丢掉了最后一点自制，任凭烈火吞噬了自己的理智。


	6. Chapter 6

冬兵的动作很慢，却没有一点犹豫。如果Steve不够了解他的话，甚至会以为他在试图调情。但冬兵确实对自己将要做的事情一无所知，只有一点模糊的记忆，只有他的本能在促使他移动手指、笨拙地解开Steve的运动裤系带，将它们拉下Steve的臀部。这是个糟糕透顶的主意，随时会有人闯进这间公共练习室，他们甚至没关门。但Steve已经完全忘记了那些，整个世界只剩下跪在他面前的Bucky，他伸出手去抚摸冬兵的脸，冬兵今天早上刚刮过胡子，皮肤很柔软。Steve着迷地用指腹去描绘他下颚的线条，在他眼睛里寻找那丝熟悉的光彩。

冬兵把手伸进了他的内裤，Alpha的阴茎已经很硬了，他盯着Steve胯下看了几秒钟，似乎在努力地回想该做些什么。他知道性爱的过程，也知道自己和Steve从前肯定常做这个，他不该对此感到陌生。他更靠近了一些，尝试着用嘴唇包裹住Steve湿漉漉的顶端，Steve发出一了声近乎哽咽的呻吟，冬兵知道自己肯定做对了。

Steve听起来很高兴，他想让Steve高兴。

Steve闻起来很好，没有任何让人不悦的味道，冬兵尽可能地张开嘴将他的阴茎吞入得更深一些。那并不容易，但他控制住了喉间本能的反射，开始吸吮Steve的阴茎。Alpha的呼吸变得紊乱、粗重，那双温柔有力的手紧紧地捧住了冬兵的脸颊，来回抚摸着他因为含满了阴茎而鼓起的侧脸，偶尔抚摸他凌乱的头发。冬兵发出一些细微的喘息声，一刻不停地吮吸着Steve的阴茎，就仿佛自己的生命依赖于此。他用舌尖反复舔吮顶端细软的皮肤，偶尔用一点牙齿，在听到Steve发出更多呻吟和喘息时他就重复刚做过的动作，他能感觉到超级士兵在自己嘴里不断变得更坚硬，觉得自己大概做得不算太糟糕。

Steve的手一直在抚摸冬兵，他柔软的脸颊、头发，让自己的手指沾染上对方的味道。这不是发情期，冬兵的味道没有那么强烈，但即使只是一点点，对于失去了他这么久的Steve来说也有着无可比拟的效果。他近乎贪婪地呼吸着，想要更多的Bucky，想要一切回到过去。欲望主导了他的身体，他极少失控，可Bucky总能成为他的例外。Steve抓住了冬兵的头发，力度不小，他开始操对方的嘴，用一种既狂野又温柔的方式在对方红润的嘴唇间发泄自己的欲望，一面呢喃着他一直藏在心底的爱语。

“Bucky……老天啊……我真想这个……你那么好……”他的声音有点哽咽，夹杂着喘息和感慨。冬兵沉默地任他使用自己，吸吮的同时一面将嘴巴张得更开，即使Steve操得他下颚酸痛，他也不想停止。他想要更多，想要全部的Steve，想要一点一点找回他遗失的过去。Steve是他失去平衡的世界里唯一的支点，是他一片黑暗的炼狱中仅存的明灯，冬兵拼命地想要抓住他，却觉得Steve和他之间的距离越来越远了。他抬起头看着Steve，Steve也正低头望着他，手指温柔地在他的长发间穿梭，另一只手抚摸着他湿润的嘴唇：“Buck……”Steve的声音听起来很沙哑，冲撞的频率越来越快，流出来的体液打湿了冬兵的嘴唇。冬兵只是沉默地吸吮，任由Steve的味道洗刷过自己的身体。他闭上了眼睛，让自己的意识渐趋模糊——他喜欢那样，喜欢沉浸在Steve给与的一切里，那总会让他混乱的头脑恢复一些被剥夺的东西，那让他觉得自己还有找到自我的希望。

Steve的手指着迷地滑过冬兵的睫毛，他觉得心里对Bucky承载的感情太深、太满，又怎么都不够。他在紧紧包裹着自己的湿热中律动，高潮将至的愉悦如同潮水一般漫过他的身体，几次用力的插入之后，Steve射了。

冬兵被呛到了，他咳嗽了几声，Steve马上满怀歉疚地把他拉起来：冬兵看上去就像是刚刚给人口交过的样子：眼角发红，嘴唇红肿，脸颊上还沾着Steve的体液。愧疚立刻席卷了Steve，压过了高潮的喜悦。他笨手笨脚地擦着冬兵脸上的液体：“抱歉……Buck，我不该……”

他没说完这句话，扔在休息区长椅上的手机突兀地响了起来。那特殊的铃声意味着紧急任务，Steve叹了口气：“好吧，等会儿我们再来谈谈这个。”

冬兵想不出有什么好谈的，Steve看起来放松多了，他不怎么在乎自己，他曾经为了狙击目标在泥泞的雨林里埋伏了三昼夜，一点体液算不了什么，最重要的是Steve喜欢这个。他抹了一把汗湿的头发，忽视了自己双腿间的勃起，走向了休息区：“该走了。”他恢复了那种冬兵独有的态度，冷淡地对Steve说。

Steve叹了口气，抓起他们两个人的行李，拉着冬兵走出了练习室。

 

这次的任务花了他们三天时间，Steve一如既往冲在前线，冬兵也像往常一样被分配到了狙击的任务。他很擅长那个，他熟知各种武器，有无限的耐心，在他还只是Bucky的时候他就是个天生的狙击好手，多年磨练下来，在这个领域已经绝少有人，或者说，人类，能和他比肩了。任务结束后Steve已经筋疲力竭，瘫坐在机舱座椅上，几乎连绑安全带的力气都没有了。冬兵的状态更糟糕，连日的高度神经紧张让他在任务结束后就立刻陷入了半睡眠状态。这会儿他靠着Steve的肩膀，双眼紧闭，呼吸均匀，睡得非常安稳。Steve喜欢被他靠着，他习惯了从小依靠Bucky，一直到成为超级士兵他才有自信能够被Bucky需要。他用一只手轻轻搂着冬兵的肩膀，另一只手给自己勉强系上安全带，半闭着眼睛。

Sam在他对面坐下，看上去也半死不活了。他们等着启航，飞机轻微地震动了一下，Steve张开眼睛，对Sam露出了一个疲惫的笑。Sam看了看他，又看了看枕着他的冬兵，终于开口说：“呃，Cap，这问题可能有点私人……”

“是他，”Steve笑了：“是Bucky。”他当然知道Sam想问什么，毕竟Sam陪他追踪了Bucky那么久，他很感谢Sam足够尊重他的隐私，因此他不会在Sam面前有所隐瞒：“Bucky就是那些……”顿了顿，Steve不好意思地笑了：“那些传记里提到的‘无名伴侣’。”

Sam立刻理解了：“啊哈，军队。”他耸了耸鼻子：“他闻起来不像，所以我一直有点怀疑。”

Alpha们对未标记的Omega有着天生的敏感，Steve当然知道Sam能感受到冬兵的“无主”状态：“已经七十年了，无论九头蛇对他做了什么，肯定影响了我们之间的连接。”Steve叹了口气，满怀愧疚地搂紧了冬兵的肩膀：“我不会再标记他，这样也很好。”他不能冒险让Bucky的身体收到更多伤害，Bucky还活着，但这一点已经足够让Steve满足，他不能奢望更多了。

Sam盯着他，脸上除了疲惫之外没有其他神态：“Cap，如果我能帮上什么的话……”

“谢谢……”Steve轻声说，感受着肩膀上传来的冬兵的体温：“他很好，他在恢复，一切都很好。”

他像是要说服自己似的呢喃着，却不知道飞机震动时冬兵就醒了。


	7. Chapter 7

“Cap，你们最近吵架了吗？”Clint忧心忡忡地看着在练习场里做俯卧撑的冬兵——他只用右手的两根手指支撑身体，用一种人类根本难以做到的方式快速起伏着。

Steve停下了打沙袋的双手，擦掉了脸上的汗水转头看着Clint，似乎不是很理解这个问题：“怎么了？”

“他看上去不太对劲。”Clint耸了耸肩膀，Steve向来相信他的观察力，他也望向了冬兵，立刻就明白了Clint的意思。

冬兵看上去很生气，是那种无助的愤怒，如果不是Steve足够了解他，那份怒火就会被掩藏在他无表情的面孔下直到转化成更难处理的东西。Steve沉默了，不知道该怎么做才能让冬兵觉得好过一些，他把沙袋整理好，一面拆手上的纱布一面走向还在锻炼的冬兵，在他身前蹲下：“这样对你没好处，Bucky，休息一会儿。”

“我不累。”冬兵回答，无视了身前聚集的一滩汗水。

“那就喝点水，”Steve温和地说，把自己的水壶放在他面前。冬兵总算停下了动作，撩开挡在眼前滴着水的头发，抓起Steve的水壶大口喝起来。他不肯看Steve，唯一在场的Clint早就识趣地离开了。Steve觉得这儿大概没人不知道自己当年和Bucky的关系，他很感谢他们留给他的空间和尊重。Clint很体贴地关好了门，所以Steve放任自己显得比平时更亲近，他抓住了冬兵的肩膀，手指安抚地摸索着对方被汗水弄得光滑无比的皮肤：“我做错了什么？Buck？”

在Steve的回忆里，Bucky总是笑眯眯的，从来不生气。就算Steve做了那么多蠢事（伪造体检报告只是他们成长过程中的一件小事），一意孤行要参军，Bucky也只会用那种无可奈何的表情温柔地看着他。Bucky总是快乐的，尽情地享受他手上能抓得住的一切，看着他就会让人觉得这世界上再没有烦恼，一切都会好起来。可现在他不肯看Steve了，重新把自己封闭了起来，再不会用那种又无奈又爱怜的眼光看着Steve。他低着头，紧攥着水壶，不肯回答Steve。Steve向来有着无限的耐心，他尝试着将冬兵拉向自己：“你是为了那天的事情生气吗？我知道我不该那么做，我应该——”

“闭嘴，”冬兵说，声音沙哑：“Rogers，闭嘴。”

Steve愣了愣，那是Bucky的小习惯，他只有在某些特定的情况下才会叫Steve的姓，比如调情的时候，又比如当他真的对Steve生气的时候。有那么一刻Steve有点手足无措，在战场上他是个所向披靡的战士，领导一群超级英雄，处处显得游刃有余，可在他真正关爱至深的伴侣面前，他却只是那个来自布鲁克林的傻小子。冬兵低下了头，金属的手指收紧、可怜的水壶立刻被他攥得变了形。意识到自己已经属于失控边缘，他的眼睛瞪大了，几乎是有些慌乱的看了看Steve，又再次低下了头，但这次他看上去更像个犯了错的孩童。

Steve觉得自己的胸口像是被什么给结结实实堵住了一样，他很想紧紧搂住冬兵、告诉他一切都会好起来，像过去Bucky常做的那样。他的手还搂着冬兵的肩膀，正一点一点无意识地将他拉向自己。冬兵看上去没有拒绝的意思，他只是安静地站着，像是期待着Steve会做出什么一样。

最终Steve放开了手：“我们回家。”

冬兵点了点头。

他们一起骑Steve那辆哈雷戴维森，冬兵跨在Steve身后，只用右手搂着他，脸颊贴着Alpha宽厚的背，闻着他身上清爽干净的味道。Steve从来不用古龙水或者香水，他闻起来像是太阳，夹着一点淡淡的须后水味道，冬兵在那只属于Steve的气息中忘怀了一切。身边的车水马龙都不复存在，意识模糊地飘回1943年，他们骑着Steve那辆由Stark特别改造的战车奔驰。他紧搂着Steve的背，他们在子弹间隙穿梭，旁若无人地说着什么。那时他们说了什么呢，冬兵想不起来，他能抓住的只有现在，甚至可能连那个也抓不住了。这种空虚感让他愤怒，他没办法对Steve生气，只好用自己的方式来发泄那份怒火。他的右手不自觉地收紧，又立刻松开，可是Steve已经察觉到了他的异动。他们已经回到了Steve的公寓，Steve停好车，拉着冬兵一路跑回房间，冬兵有点茫然，不知道Steve究竟要说些什么。他看起来不像是生气，Steve这么和善的人，似乎永远也不会生气。他跟着Steve上楼，门关上的瞬间Steve就抓住了他的肩膀，Alpha的气息一瞬间铺天盖地地袭来，让冬兵本能地双脚发软。Steve把他按在门上、额头抵住他的：“Buck……”他看上去像在压抑自己，冬兵眨了眨眼睛，不知道自己是不是该重复上次的举止：Steve好像很享受在自己嘴里发泄，如果他不想标记自己，也许口交是可选的。他的手指抚上了Steve的皮带，刚想要跪下去，Steve就拉住了他：“别……Bucky……别那么做，我不需要……”

 

冬兵瞪着他，怒火又窜上来，他勉强控制着自己不使用暴力——他太习惯用那个解决问题，他不得不在心里一遍又一遍地提醒自己，不能伤害Steve。

“不，天啊……！”Steve意识到了什么，瞪大了眼睛，双手捧住了冬兵的脸：“Buck，我很抱歉，你……不，不要那么想……”演讲时口若悬河的美国队长语无伦次，近乎慌乱地面对着那个一脸冷漠的士兵：“我是说，Buck，我想要，想得要命……我需要你，我想你，可是不是现在，不是在你不需要我的时候。”

冬兵很努力地去思考Steve说的话，他困惑极了，Steve拒绝了他，可Steve又说他想要自己。他怔怔地看着Steve的脸：“Steve……”他的声音很迷茫，脸上那种无助的表情让Steve非常难过，他做了唯一能想到的事情，他吻了冬兵。


	8. Chapter 8

这是一个很糟糕的吻，Steve的动作毫无章法，好像压根没体味过真正亲吻一个人的感觉似的。但他的皮肤很温暖，刮得干干净净的脸颊紧贴着冬兵的，带着一点点好闻的须后水味道。冬兵的眼睛瞪得大大的，这么近的距离他看不到Steve的脸，只能看到那片耀眼的金发。他用了点力气，金属的手臂发出机械声，终于推开了Steve：“这没关系。”他似乎在努力地组织着语言：当年的Bucky会说什么呢，在这样的场景下、面对这种尴尬的局面，Bucky会怎么做？冬兵觉得Bucky可能只会耸耸肩膀，笑一下，整个世界的危机就会化解了，他大概就是有那种本事。他记得照片里的James Barnes，那家伙笑模笑样的，眼角弯弯、嘴角上挑，和现在的冬兵简直判若两人，谁会忘记那样的笑、不喜爱那个人呢？

“有关系，”Steve像是明白冬兵的想法，又像是不明白，无论如何他不肯放手，冬兵早就领教过他的固执，这份固执在七十年的岁月中发酵、变成了一种顽固不化的刻痕，深印在Steve Rogers这个人里面：“Bucky，听我说，”他的手指温柔地拂开冬兵的头发，小心地把它们别到他耳后，露出那张脸：还是那张脸，眼睛大而圆，眼尾带着可爱的小小纹路，只是他不再笑、脸颊也不像过去那样光滑，但他还是Bucky，Steve的Bucky，他看了这张脸一辈子，还打算继续看下去：“这是我的错，我以为这样对你比较好。”

“你不该替我决定。”冬兵小声说，听起来多少有点委屈：“我受够了别人替我决定我的事情，这是我的事情，Steve，我自己能够做出决定。”

“是的，显然是，”Steve叹了口气，额头贴着他的，留恋地想让他们的身体靠得更紧一些，仿佛他的世界构建于此：“我爱你，Bucky，以前是，现在是，以后也是。”他的声音很柔软，一点也不像那个所向披靡的战士，此刻的他在Bucky怀里更像当年那个羞涩的十四岁男孩儿，语无伦次、不知所措：“有时候我不知道该怎么办，没有你我好像就是不行……”

冬兵抬起手笨拙地抚摸Steve的头发，另一只金属手臂则紧紧地搂着Steve的腰，仿佛在告诉他自己哪里也不会去，又仿佛在提醒自己Steve不会离开：“你是个傻瓜，Rogers。”

“是啊，我还以为你把所有的傻气都用光了呢……”Steve笑了，皮肤贴着冬兵的，体内的震动传达了冬兵皮肤上，这感觉很好，让冬兵觉得懒洋洋的不想动，就只想这么靠着Steve 直到一切的尽头。

 

“来，”Steve把他往屋里带：“让我们睡上一觉，然后一切都会好的。”

 

靠着Steve硬邦邦的身体，冬兵觉得舒服极了，他们很久没有这样毫无拘束地亲昵，那层存在于他们之间的无形隔阂在这样的亲密中一点一点溶解，剩下的是一种言语无法形容的满足。睡意袭来，冬兵听话地点点头让Steve把他推放在他们的床上。他替冬兵脱掉汗湿的衣服和沉重的靴子，跟着爬上床，拉开被单裹住他们两个人。他把脸埋进冬兵颈间，汲取对方的味道，他怀念这样无拘无束地拥抱Bucky，怀念他们之间有过的一切。那沉重的感情让Steve倍加珍惜此刻，他们彼此相通，七十年光阴就像一场光怪陆离的梦一样远去，世界只剩下这张床、Bucky温暖的呼吸。他们同时睡去，再醒来时房间一片黑暗，Steve不想动，只想更紧地靠着他的Bucky。冬兵在黑暗里睁开眼睛，发出了一声呻吟，想要翻身，右边身体却被Steve搂得紧紧的。

“抱歉，”Steve咕哝着，声音里还有一点点睡意：“还好吗？我压着你了？”

冬兵无声地笑了笑，不太灵活地翻身让自己面对Steve，左手的金属已经被他们的体温煨暖了，他用那只没什么感知的手抚摸Steve的脸，而Steve立刻就握住了他的左手放到嘴唇边亲吻，仿佛那只手依旧有血有肉：“感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯。”冬兵还是不太习惯说太多话，也不知道该如何表达，但他不再愤怒了，Steve让他觉得暖洋洋的，从里到外，从身到心。自从回到Steve身边，他从未像此刻一样觉得一切如此正确，所有的事情都回归到原位、他们可以绕过那七十年重新开始。James Barnes并未死去，他就在这里，深埋在两人心中，一点一点醒来：“你需要我，”冬兵轻轻说，不再怀疑：“你没我就不行，傻瓜。”他的身体在被单下蠕动，磨蹭着Steve的大腿。他没发情，他们两个都很清楚，但来自内心的欲望与生理性的饥渴毫无关联，他想要Steve想得要命，无论他是否明白。Steve当然清楚自己对Bucky的渴望，但他也记得医生的嘱咐，他在黑暗中喘息着，抚摸对方的身体，手指爱惜地、小心翼翼地触摸冬兵的脸：“我不能标记你，Buck，他们说……他们说那会毁了你，我得小心。”

“你就在这儿。”冬兵抓住Steve的手放到自己心脏的位置，他的心脏跳动得那么有力：“谁也拿不走你。九头蛇，时间，标记，你总会在这儿。”他说得很慢，有点词不达意，但Steve明白他想要说什么。他觉得自己的眼眶有点湿，又不想显得太多情善感，于是他将冬兵紧紧地搂进怀里：“我知道，”他回道，也把对方的手贴到自己胸口：“你也一直在这儿。”

不知道是谁先开始了亲吻，但他们都停不下来，积酿已久的欲望伴随着深厚的情感爆发出来，他们都不想再压抑了。Steve扯掉了冬兵身上仅有的一条内裤，又快手快脚地脱掉了自己的衣服，让两具赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，彼此磨蹭着对方的阴茎。床成了他们唯一的世界，他们互相抚摸，气息交融，在这个小小的空间里包裹着他们两个，他们像是沉浸在粘腻的蜜糖里，彼此相依、再也分不开拆不散了。Steve的手指握住了冬兵的勃起：“我能……？”

冬兵没说话，而是握住了Steve的手，手指按住顶端开始缓慢地摩擦。身体本能记得如何获取快感，他按照脑海里残余不多的记忆抚摸着Steve，很快就从Alpha那里听到了充满快感的呻吟。Steve挺胯不断操进冬兵的手掌，双手扣紧了对方紧实的臀部将他往自己身上嵌，好像很不能就这样把他拢进自己身体里一样。他咬住了冬兵的肩膀，小心地避开颈部密集的腺体，手指一点一点探进他的臀缝：那里很热，不像情热期那样 湿润，但也足够让Steve轻易地滑进一根手指了。冬兵小声呻吟着，握着Steve的手几乎使不上力气了，Steve的手指进入了他，太久没被入侵过的地方被骤然打开，让冬兵发出了一声惊讶的喘息。Steve的手指温柔地将他打开，小心地戳刺着会让他发出更多尖叫的地方，没多久那儿就湿润起来，滑腻的液体顺着Steve的手指流淌，等待着更多的入侵。Steve在冬兵肩膀上留下一个又一个吻痕，将两根手指插入对方，他不再挺动胯部，只是紧贴着冬兵，任自己流出来的前液打湿对方的大腿。他用两根手指操着冬兵，专心地感受着对方身体上传来的每一丝反应。他们被一张名为情欲的大网紧密包缠，逃不开躲不过，心甘情愿坠入其间。冬兵张开双臂紧紧拥抱着他，不知道什么时候他们的体位发生了变化，Steve用自己强壮的身体将冬兵紧紧钉在床上，手指快速在他身体里抽插，而冬兵则用两条有力的腿缠住他的下半身，仿佛怕他就此脱身而去。

 

手指就着体液滑动的声音在黑暗中格外明显，夜幕让他们同样忘却了羞涩，更纵情地投入到这场阔别已久的欢爱里。

“Buck……我得……我得……”Steve喘得很厉害，他可以一口气跑上三十英里呼吸不乱，但面对自己的伴侣，他依旧表现得像当年那个瘦弱、患着哮喘的小男孩。

“Stevie……Steve……”冬兵回应了他，身体将他夹得更紧，双手捧住Steve的脸：“来。”

他依旧那么简洁，不像过去那样会调笑、会让Steve害羞得手足无措，可他目光里含着的那份情意没有一点变化，尽管支离破碎、历尽沧桑，他依旧如此渴望Steve。

“好的……老天啊……”Steve觉得胸口被一团又暖又热的东西结结实实地填满了，像是圣诞节早上母亲烤的苹果派——他总是和Bucky蜷缩在火炉边分享半块派。两个年幼的孩子在寒冷的冬日彼此取暖，告诉对方一切都会好起来，温暖的春天就快来临。

Steve亲吻冬兵柔软湿润的嘴唇，硬挺的阴茎流畅地滑入对方体内，引发了冬兵又一轮急切的喘息。他的声音听起来有点沙哑、有点模糊，但没有半点痛楚，只是充满了渴望。他把Steve抱得紧紧的，在Steve背上留下一条又一条指印。Steve试着更深地进入他，从他身体里逼出更多的颤抖和喘息。他握住了冬兵的手腕，将它们按在冬兵的脸颊两侧，又快又用力地操进伴侣体内，仿佛像是在求证什么一样急切。冬兵不说话、只是喘息着夹紧他，小腿踢着他，无声地要求他更加用力，他同样在渴求，紧密的结合背后隐藏着深深的恐惧，仿佛这是一个虚幻的梦，马上就要被唤醒了。

“Bucky……Bucky，我在这里，我在这儿……”Steve松开了钳制，让节奏缓慢下来，一面顶入、一面用他的阴茎碾磨冬兵体内深处让他尖叫的地方，亲吻像羽毛般不停落下：“来，感觉到了吗？”

“Stevie……”冬兵看起来有点迷茫，眼角湿漉漉的，连睫毛都被打湿了。他伸手抚摸Steve的脸，非常用力地抓住了他的头发，无声地用嘴唇磨蹭Steve的脸颊、颈侧，手指在Steve结实的背后摸索，摸到了自己留下来的抓痕，又向下扣住了Steve的腰：“Steve……”他迷蒙地叫着Alpha的名字，自己也说不清楚想要Steve更快一些、还是就这样慢慢地将自己操开。Steve把他搂得更紧，换做平常人一定会在美国队长的手劲下痛叫出声。可冬兵不叫，只是安静地任Steve在自己身上发泄力气，还在无声地鼓励他，因为冬兵承受得住、甚至比Steve更需要这个。

尽管意识已经处在极度快感的边缘，Steve依旧记得提醒自己不能在冬兵体内成结。那很难，冬兵的身体又热又湿，几乎和情热期一样紧紧吸附着他，本能几乎就要占了上风了。他最后几次操进冬兵，看着他在自己身下高潮，强忍着退出对方体内，继续在他一片湿漉漉的大腿间抽插自己的阴茎直到成结。精液溅满冬兵的大腿，他看起来有点狼狈，却又很满足。Steve重新躺下、把他牢牢搂在自己怀里，冬兵看起来有点恍惚，过了好几分钟，可能是好几个小时，他才动了一下、拉过毯子裹住赤裸的两个人，转身搂住了Steve：“还想睡。”他含混地说，Steve早已睡意朦胧，在温暖的包裹中亲吻他的脸：“嗯……”

他们睡去了，这一次再醒来时，对方还会在身边，并且再也不会离开。


End file.
